


“This is the best.”

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F, thundergrace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Grace isn’t a morning person.





	“This is the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 2:37 a.m. in Philadelphia and I’m so so tired. Just, so tired. But I’m that kind of tired where you’re tired but you don’t wanna go to sleep yet. So I wrote this teeny tiny super lil fic in my tired tired state cuz I was thinking of cute things. I hope this makes sense when I read it tomorrow lol.. Goodnight!

Grace yawned and jammed her hands into the pocket of her grey hoodie as she sat on the couch. Anissa had her up at the crack of dawn to go running, and she was fighting to stay awake. 

“Babe, if you don’t hurry I’m going to fall asleep on the couch,” Grace said sleepily. Anissa walked over to her from the kitchen and handed her a glass filled with a dark red liquid.

“Drink this,” Anissa said, and smiled as Grace did was she was told. “You’re not even gonna ask me what that is? You must be _really_ tired.” 

“Babe why do we have to do this, it’s so early,” Grace whined, handing the cup back to her girlfriend. “And what was that?” 

“Raspberries, blueberries, flaxseed, chia seeds, and carrot juice. I put some cayenne pepper in there too to wake you up,” Anissa said, sitting down next to Grace. “You can go back to sleep when we come back. Though I don’t think you will. You’ll have so much energy!” Grace groaned. 

“This is the worst.” Grace tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Anissa poked her in her side, making her frown.

“Baby, come on. You said you would.” Anissa pouted as Grace turned her head and looked at her. 

“Okay. I’m up,” Grace said. She smiled at Anissa and pulled a hand from her hoodie to cup her cheek. “You’re pretty, babe. I don’t think I’ve ever told you that.”

“Thank you, and you have. You’re sleepy and delirious,” Anissa chuckled as she leaned into Grace’s touch.

“Thank you for choosing me,” Grace said quietly. Anissa gave her a confused look.

“You’re welcome babe,” she said, smiling gently at her tired girlfriend. “It was a no brainer.” 

“I guess it still is,” Grace said slowly as she caressed Anissa’s face. “You wake up everyday, and you look at me and you continue to choose me. I can see it. I can see in your eyes, the moments throughout the day when you’re thinking, ‘I only want her.’ It makes me so happy. I hope you keep choosing me.” Anissa bit her lip and took Graces other hand. 

“I will _always_ choose you,” Anissa said confidently. “You don’t have to worry about there ever being a day when I don’t.” 

“Cool,” Grace nodded sleepily, making Anissa laugh. 

“Come here, baby,” Anissa said, still laughing as she pulled Grace on top of her. “We don’t have to go for a run today.” Anissa slid her hands up Graces neck and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. 

“Okay,” Grace said with a smile, resting her forehead against Anissa’s. 

“You’re so cute,” Anissa said as her hands moved to Graces waist. “This is what I get for being so damn horny last night.”

“Yeah, this is your fault. You can’t do all those things to me and then expect me to be able to exercise in the morning,” Grace said, tucking her face into the crook of Anissa’s neck, then sliding down further. “I’m gonna take a nap on your boobs.” Anissa laughed again, and pulled Graces hood over her head. 

“Okay, go ahead,” Anissa sighed contently as her girlfriend got comfortable. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, a lot,” Grace mumbled, already falling asleep again. “This is the best.”


End file.
